Kojiro Hyuga
日向 小次郎 |image= Kojiro ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|2018 Kojiro Japan (DT).png|Olympic Hyuga - Toho Mid School 3.jpg|1983 Hyuga_Reggiana.png|Reggiana Hyuga_WY.png|U-20 Toho High School.jpg|Toho HS Hyuga_JY.png|U-16 Hyuga_Toho.png|Toho MS |nationality=Japanese |birthday=August 17 |height=180 cm; 178 cm (BWY); 170 cm (JBC, BF); 158 cm (KD) |weight=70 kg; 64 kg (BWY), 59 kg (JBC, BF), 50 kg (KD) |blood_type= A |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Fierce Tiger (Moko 猛虎) |relationships=Mr. Hyuga† (father); Ms. Hyuga (mother); Takeru (brother); Naoko (sister); Masaru (brother); Maki Akamine (girlfriend); Kozo Kira (mentor) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 10 "Kojiro's Appearance" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=AC Reggiana (loan) |past_level_1=Club |past_team_1=Juventus FC |past_level_2=Youth |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Toho Academy high school |past_level_4=Jr. youth |past_team_4=Japan Jr. Youth |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Toho Academy middle school |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Meiwa FC }} Kojiro Hyuga (日向 小次郎, Hyuga Kojiro) is a major character (sometimes deuteragonist) in the Captain Tsubasa series. He was both Tsubasa's and Wakabayashi's top rival. He wears the number 9 jersey for Japan's Golden Age. Description Kojiro has shown to be one of the best players in Japanese football, having obtained a V-4 championship for Toho academy and is the Japanese National Team ace striker. He is currently playing for AC Reggiana in Italy Serie B. Etymology His first given name, Kojiro, comes from the swordsman Sasaki Kojiro who died in a duel against Miyamoto Musashi (which is a reminder of Mizushima Musashi, the first football player who inspired Tsubasa). Hyuga, on the other hand, is the name of an ancient part of Kyushu. Personality Initially Kojiro showed as a person usually cold-hearted and reckless, due to his upbringing without part of his childhood dealing with his father loss. To these, he used to be very arrogant most of times. He was once famous because of his roughness and many players were scared of him. But to the people who are important like his family and Takeshi (later also Tsubasa and other fellow football teammates) he is very nice and empathetic. He tries to cheer up the Japan team when Tsubasa is injured and cannot play. Kojiro is very ambitious and full of self-confidence, which can sometimes be very positive. If he has set a goal, he risks everything. The well-being of his fellow-men goes beyond everything, he thinks more of others than of himself. Takeshi and Ken are probably his best friends, because he would never let them down. Hyuga, because he is usually untamed and wild is called "Moko" (Fierce Tiger). But he can also be laid back and calm like the relationship he has with his younger brothers, and friends from the Saitama hometown, where he used to help his family by doing several part-time jobs. This rough but caring personality is how he behaves when he is with Maki Akamine, his first love and current girlfriend.It can even be infered that both characters have tsundere personalities, since they both have trouble to show their true emotions and try to use sports and willpower to show their affection, such as winning a tournament or a special match in order to ask the other one to go on a date or meet to see each other. He has a very balanced personality, which strangers do not immediately notice. Bottom line is, Kojiro Hyuga is full of verve and passion when it comes to round leather. Kojiro's dream and goal is to become the world's best ace striker. His devotion to football and his persistence to shoot the goal is outstanding. Kids' Dream arc Pre Kids' Dream arc On a flash-back, a young and cheerful Kojiro had just started on Meiwa FC as a fourth grade school player, and managed to score even if the rest of players were his sempais and despite of his team losing the team. His father had already bought him a football ball in order to honor his début. Because Kojiro lost the game and due to the car accident which resulted in the loss of his father, Kojiro could not forgive himself and vow to never lose a game and consider then on forward football as a battlefield. This will be noticed by Coach Kira who will be determined to help this kid inspired by his "fire" glazed eyes. Kojiro will gain the nickname "Moko" due to his roughness and reckless gameplay, developing a powerful bullet shot and his trademark "Chokusen teki dribble". During the timeskip, he will meet Wakashimazu and ask him himself to become a regulae on Meiwa FC. He will also trust Takeshi and bring him in to Meiwa despite his young age and little body. Misaki will also temporarily be part of Meiwa and Misaki's artistic and friendlier style was to clash and not be accepted by Kojiro who consider all players as warriors on a "heated" battle. Kojiro, in order to help Ms. Hyuga and his younger siblings will became eager to raise money, so he temporarily left his team to do some part-time jobs, early in the morning up to the evening. Saitama prefecture classification Tournament On sixth grade, Hyuga's style was questioned by some of his fellow Meiwa FC members so in the Saitama tournament he leaves the club to dedicate for an individual training and also spotting some rivals, at the same time proving his teammates that they needed him and that his vision of football was the right one. When his team was qualified for the national football tournament, he hoped that a school would provide him a football scholarship. In this period he challenged Genzo Wakabayashi, by interfering with a Nankatsu SC training camp, then doing his Chokusen teki dribble and scoring with a Bullet Shot against Wakabayashi with ease, since Wakabayashi was injured from his leg (a fact that not even Hyuga or any of the other Nankatsu members noticed by the time), and Hyuga was temporarily pleased with this victory. Later on he would travel with Takeshi to Musashi and get into the training camp but will not see Jun Misugi playing on the training camp (he was at the time in Shizuoka watching Tsubasa's finals in the Shizouka prefecture qualifying tournament). 6th Yomiuri Land national tournament Facing Tsubasa and Nankatsu SC, Hyuga's team won the game, but he was shocked by his personal loses to Tsubasa. Still, scouts from the Toho academy approached him and proposed him a football scholarship in their schools, which is a 10-year, full-ride scholarship from junior high all the way to university, but only if he won the championship. Later, Hyuga intentionally had Meiwa draw against Hanawa in order to lower the chance of Nankatsu qualifying from the group stage. However, Nankatsu still made it to the quarter-finals by defeating Hanawa. The day before the quarter-finals, an incident occurred in the canteen between Matsuyama and Hyuga, creating a rivalry between the two. Meiwa and Furano, Matsuyama's team, eventually met each other in the semi-finals. Neither were on top form for the whole match, with Hyuga having a fever and Matsuyama being injured after Hyuga got a rare yellow card after tackling him. When the score was at 2-2, with Matsuyama and Hyuga both scoring, Furano was awarded a penalty kick after a handball by Kazushige Enomoto. Wakashimazu came in at this moment and stopped Matsuyama's penalty kick. Hyuga then scored the victorious goal, and Meiwa won 3-2. This match helped Hyuga learn the importance of teamwork. In the final match against Nankatsu, he tried to score outside of the penalty area against Wakabayashi, in order to impress the Toho scouts. He soon realized that it was a mistake, however Nankatsu still managed to draw and win during extra time. After the match, Hyuga felt the joy of playing football again. Boys' Fight arc Toho Academy still decided to take Hyuga, as their original goal was to create the "Toho Combi" with both Tsubasa and Hyuga. Therefore, Hyuga joined the Toho. However they lost twice in a row to Nankatsu and Tsubasa in middle school. In the 3rd year, after playing against Musashi and Misugi who made his comeback in the finals of the Tokyo prefecture championship, his former coach Kira made him understand that he had became a tiger without fangs. So, Hyuga left Toho to train individually. Becoming a true tiger again, he came back to the team, but because of his selfish behavior, Toho's coach Kitazume didn't allow him to play in the tournament. Frustrated by this decision and because everyone was worrying about him, Hyuga eventually put his pride away, pledging his coach to let him play the final match. After seeing Hyuga's Tiger Shot defeat Wakashimazu, Sawada and Sorimachi all together, coach Kitazume agreed to have him back. Tsubasa and Hyuga put up a good fight, where the Drive Shoot and the Tiger Shot duel between each other, proving both player's tenacity. The match ended up being a tie, 4-4, and the two teams shared the victory. J Boys' Challenge arc Hyuga was chosen to be a member of the All Japan Jr. which would participated in the International Jr. Youth Tournament in France. He was temporarily his captain. After losing to Hamburg Jr. and failing to score against S.G.G.K. Wakabayashi, his former rival, Hyuga decided to train very hard with a heavy black ball he received from coach Kozo Kira, in order to create a new shot, stronger than the Tiger Shot. He called it the Neo Tiger Shot and in the match with Italy, using it to score against the perfect keeper, Gino Hernandez, with this shot. After winning the tournament, Tsubasa left for Brazil, and Hyuga promised him that he would stand at the top of Japanese football. Battle of World Youth arc In the World Youth series, Hyuga was one of the 7 players to be excluded from the Japanese National team after they lost three group matches with Real Japan 7, because Hyuga was lacking post play. Determined to get back into the team, Hyuga went to Okinawa to train his post play, and also to develope a new shot. At first he couldn't find the answer for the new shot, but thanks to Maki Akamine and her winning pitch, the Riser ball, Hyuga was able to complete his new shot, the Raiju Shot. He also developed a romantic relationship with Maki. Road to 2002 arc Fight for a regular place in Juventus FC In Road to 2002, Hyuga went to Italy and joined Juventus FC, in the Serie A. At first Hyuga had some problems because after Hyuga's physics test, the result was Hyuga was an unbalanced player because his right muscles is too strong. Hyuga trained really hard with the help of Juventus' physical coach Mazzantini to correct his body balance. After that, he was transferred to AC Reggiana, in the Serie C, thanks to coach Matilda Jinnosuke recommendation, since he saw great potential in the Japanese striker. Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 (2004) While training diligently alone in the practice field of Reggiana in order to fix his body imbalance and return to Serie A's Juventus, someone is watching Hyuga. That person turns out to be Reggiana captain Iuliano Gozza, a former Serie A player, whom Hyuga meets during the team practice in which they were put as opponents by decision of coach Matilda. This makes Hyuga happy as he now has a defined objective: getting past Gozza and scoring a goal. After training following Juventus physical coach Mazzintini's notes, Hyuga goes jogging to the city to find something to eat. He find the Ristorante 21 and decides to try to eat there, despite some apprehension due to not being dressed in a proper manner. The chef and boos of the place turns out to be Gozza, who allows Hyuga to enter and gives him plenty of high quality Italian dishes. Gozza explains that the restaurant is a side business since he isn't a young player and he has to think what to do when he retires. Hyuga is surprised since he only entered because the food smelled good, not because someone told him of Gozza's shop. Gozza's ambition is to make AC Reggiana, his hometown, be promoted to Serie A before retiring, so he counts on Hyuga to do his part. Gozza does not allow Hyuga to pay for the meal, so, as thanks, Hyuga says that during training he will get past Gozza and score. When Hyuga leaves, Gozza notices that Hyuga came running from a long distance and also hears a strange sound. When Hyuga returns to his place, it is revealed that he has been wearing heavy metal chains in order to fix his body balance while training. Overseas Fierce Fights Gekito-hen in Calcio The manga continues the events of Golden-23, where Japan qualified for the Olympics. It focuses on japanese players performance in Italy and the important day on the finals of the Italian Serie C tournament. It is for the teams of both Kojiro and Shingo, the AC Reggiana and FC Albese respectively, for the rise in Serie B. After a hard match with two goals from Bobang and Shingo, Reggiana brings down Albese 3:2 with a Raiju Shot from Kojiro, being able to make a hat-trick, and winning the serie C1 as first place. Due to UC Albinoleffe's defeat against Ravenna, Shingo's FC Albese was able to obtain second place so both teams are promoted to the Serie B. Rising Sun arc Hyuga is placed as a two-top forward together with his long-time teammate Wakashimazu, forming the Meiwa Combi, a desired combi from coach Kozo Kira, being able not only to coordinate their play, but being able to use the Twin Shot as well. In the match against Olympic Mexico, Tsubasa, Kojiro and Shingo made a vow to score a victory goal in the first half so as to prove they are worth to be Japanese Olympic players since they were concentrated in winning their respective European league tournaments. Techniques Trivia *Hyuga is the only rival of Tsubasa who had defeated the latter in a match. * Before befriending Tsubasa in the Japanese national Jr. team, he was created to be the main antagonist to Tsubasa: Hyuga wears black and Tsubasa white, his strong and raw playstyle is the opposite of Tsubasa's clean and technical feats due to his name, the swordsman Sasaki Kojiro. * In the 2018 series, he worked with collecting Strong Tiger (Moko) Sake bottles to distributors. *His name is Steve Hyuga in the Latin American dub (before the 2018 dub) and Mark Lenders some European countries. *Hyuga's name is Bassam in the Arabic dub. *In Persian dub , Kojiro's name is changed into Kageru *He makes cameo apperances in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire *During the video-game alternative storyline, in Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4 he plays for Mexico City FC along with Ken Wakashimazu. *In the 2001 series, the voice actor for Hyuga's voice as a boy was Rica Matsumoto, who later gained fame for the voice of Satoshi (Ash Ketchum) in the Japanese version of Pokémon. *He often helps out in lifting goods to fruit or seafood markets in exchange for groceries, this is partly why he is physically stronger than most elementary and middle schoolers. Gallery |-|Color spreads= Tsubasa Kojiro (CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa clash Endless Dream magazine color page.jpg|Endless Dream Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (CT3) 1.jpg|Kotei no Chosen Hyuga_Japan_(BWY).jpg|Battle of World Youth Tsubasa Genzo Hyuga (Road to 2002).jpg|Tsubasa, Hyuga, Genzo (2002) In Calcio 1.png|Kaigai Gekito-hen in Calcio |-|1983 = Kojiro Hyuga (CT).jpg|Hyuga Hyuga vs Tsubasa (CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Tsubasa Hyuga - Meiwa FC.jpg|Hyuga (Meiwa FC) Meiwa FC (CT) 2.jpg|Meiwa FC Kojiro Tsubasa ep39 (1983).jpg|Rematch against Tsubasa Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi Kojiro ep44 (1983) 0.jpg|Diving Tiger Header U-13 Japan (CT) 2.jpg|U-13 International Tournament arc Kaori Kojiro ep101 (1983) 1.jpg|With Kaori Matsumoto facing Schneider Schneider ep102 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro challenging Schneider Hyuga and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Twin Shot Hyuga ep104 (1983) 1.jpg|Overhead pass |-|1983 (Jr.)= Hyuga Toho (CT) 2.jpg|Kojiro's before Boys' Fight arc Kojiro ep88 (1983) 0.jpg|In Okinawa Kojiro ep69 (1983) 1.jpg|Creating the Tiger Shot Hyuga_ep105_(1983).jpg|Hyuga's special training suit Hyuga - Toho Mid School 3.jpg|Hyuga (Toho) Chokusen_teki_dribble_(CT).jpg|Chokusen teki dribble Hyuga vs Tsubasa injured (CT).jpg|Kojiro's raw force Kojiro Toho (CT).jpg Kojiro (CT) 2.jpg|Fierce tiger Kojiro Takeshi ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Tiger_Tackle_vs_Drive_Shoot.jpg|Final duel with Tsubasa Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 National Champions.jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions |-|SCT, films= Japan_Jr_(SCT)_2.jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Hyuga vs Wakabayashi (Shin CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi Hyuga (SCT).jpg|Kojiro's anger Kojiro Muller ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro vs Deuter Muller Kojiro Tsubasa ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro/Tsubasa Team-up Kojiro Tsubasa ova12 (SCT) 1.jpg|Kojiro/Tsubasa combi play Drive Tiger Twin Shot (SCT).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg|Toho Twin Overhead Kaori Matsumoto (Film 2) 3.jpg|Film 2 Tsubasa Hyuga (U14 Japan).jpg|Tsubasa & Hyuga (Film 2) Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead (Film 2) Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Film 4 Tsubasa_and_Kojiro_-_Japan_Jr_(1986_Movie_4).jpg|Film 4 All_Japan_Jr_(Movie_4)_3.jpg|Japan Champion (Movie 4) Shin Captain Tsubasa LD 12.jpg Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Schneider Kaiser ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Kojiro Tiger ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg |-|J= Hyuga Tiger Shot ep1 (J) 2.jpg|Kojiro's Tiger Shot Franco Canadiense.jpg|Meiwa FC Meiwa FC (CTJ).jpg Hyuga vs Matsuyama (CTJ).jpg|Hyuga vs Matsuyama Meiwa FC (J).jpg|Meiwa in the finals Wakashimazu Kojiro Meiwa (J).jpg|Hyuga and Wakashimazu Tsubasa Kojiro ep33 (J).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa clash Nankatsu V3 Toho V1 (CTJ Game).jpg|Nankatsu/Toho champions Neo Tiger Shot vs Hernandez.jpg|Kojiro vs Gino Hernandez Hyuga Japan (CTJ).jpg|Japan's Number 9 Hyuga training (CTJ).jpg|Creating the Raiju Shot Hyuga and Maki (CTJ) 2.jpg|Hyuga and Maki Hyuga and Maki (CTJ).jpg|With Maki Hino vs Hyuga (CTJ).jpg|Hino vs Hyuga Kojiro_ep45_(J)_0.jpg Kojiro Hino (J).jpg Hyuga - Japan Youth.jpg|Japan Youth Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg Hyuga Japan (CTJ) 2.jpg Japan Youth (J) 0.jpg |-|2001= Meiwa (2001) 3.jpg|Meiwa FC offensive players Meiwa (2001) 2.jpg|In Meiwa FC Meiwa (2001).jpg|Kojiro (Meiwa) 03.jpg|Going back to Okinawa 08.jpg|Creating the Tiger Shot Kojiro Toho (2001).png|In Toho Academy MS Toho.jpg|Hyuga and Takeshi Toho MS (2001).jpg|As Toho Academy MS captain Tiger_Shoot.jpg|Tiger Shot camisa09.jpg|Number 09 10.jpg|All Japan Jr Japan Jr..jpg|All Japan Jr Willemvskojiro.jpg|Willem Arminius vs Hyuga Kojiro Italy (2001).jpg|Juventus FC Kojiro Italy (2001) 2.jpg Kojiro Italy (2001) 3.jpg Kojiro Italy (2001) 4.jpg |-|2018= Hyuga (2018).jpg|Hyuga scouting Wakabayashi Kojiro Hyuga (2018) 2.jpg|Hyuga scouting Wakabayashi Kojiro Hyuga (2018).jpg|Hyuga vs Shutetsu Kojiro (2018) 3.jpg|Facing Wakabayashi Kojiro Meiwa (2018) 3.jpg|Fierce Tiger's tough words Kojiro Hyuga (2018) 3.jpg|Hyuga showing his leg power Kojiro Tsubasa ep23 (2018) 1.jpg|'Kojiro' vs Tsubasa: 2nd match Tiger header ep24 (2018) 1.jpg|Tiger header Kojiro Takeshi Wakashimazu Kitazume (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Kojiro_ep30_(2018)_1.jpg Kojiro_ep30_(2018)_2.jpg |-|Illustrations= Boys fight arc (2018).png|Boys' Fight (2018) Tsubasa Misaki Kojiro Genzo CD (2001).jpg Toho HS (DT).png High School Tournament (DT).png|Hyuga vs High school teams Kojiro Toho MS (DT) 2.png|Toho MS|link=Hyuga [[Hyuga Toho MS Kojiro Toho MS (DT) 4.png|Hyuga Toho MS Kojiro U16 (DT).png|Hyuga Japan Jr. Kojiro U16 (DT) 2.png|Hyuga Japan Jr. Kojiro Toho HS (DT).png|Hyuga Toho HS Kojiro Toho HS (DT) 2.png|Hyuga Toho HS Kojiro U20 (DT).png|Hyuga Japan Youth |-|Manga= Meiwa FC.jpg|Meiwa Uniform (Manga) Meiwa FC (KD) 2.jpg|Ready for the tournament Meiwa FC (KD).jpg|Meiwa away uniform Meiwa Sliding Force (KD).jpg|Meiwa Sliding Force Semifinals ch69 (CT) 0.jpg|16th National middle school tournament Tsubasa_Miracle_Drive_Shoot_(Ch_82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot vs Toho MS Hyuga_vs_Tsubasa_shot_duel_(BF).jpg|Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot Neo Tiger.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Page 0038.jpg|Creating the Raiju Shot Hyuga Juventus (BWY).jpg|In Battle of World Youth epilogue Hyuga Juventus (RT).jpg|In Juventus FC Hyuga Juventus (RT) 2.jpg|Début for Juventus FC Hyuga - Wild Tiger Shot.jpg|Wild Tiger Shot Kojiro Carlos ch5 (RS) 1.jpg|Chokusen Teki Dribble Meiwa Trio (ED 2008).jpg|25th Anniversary special Meiwa Trio (ED 2008) 2.jpg|25th Anniversary special Meiwa Quartet (RS).jpg|The reborn "Meiwa Quartet" |-|Videogames= Kojiro Tiger Tackle (CT2).gif|Tiger Tackle Kojiro Lightning Tiger (CT3).gif|Lightning Tiger Kojiro Dragon Tiger (CT4).gif|Dragon Tiger Drive Tiger Twin Shot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Hyuga vs Misaka (Street Team) 2.jpg|Hyuga vs Ken Misaka Notes External links * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Kojiro Hyuga es:Steve Hyuga ja:日向小次郎 Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Italian football league